The Best
by whirlwind2417
Summary: deep movie trailer voiceThis is a contest created by a team of 5 extreamly bored teenagers too find out what group of charactors is the best team of fighters in all of the universesYYH,INU,WOLF's RAIN,KINGDOM HEARTFINALFANTASY VIII crossoveryou chose the


Wind- hey guys! After months and months of no inspiration after losing it with my other story when it didn't turn out as planed (and a couple of other unfortunate indents with the computer) I am back! Exciting huh? Well I know this chapter is short but is just the prologue and I want to see how it blows over before I get way into it. I would also like to thank MFC The Ninja Jedi Pirate for the use of his character, which will make an appearance in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Break

Prologue: The Game

BANG!

The unexpected sound rang loudly in the crowded room, filling the entire space with smoke and debris. A childish female voice rang out from the smoke. "Buon giorno (Italian for "good day") fighters!" the voice said as the smoke cleared and the speaker was revealed, "My name is Ariake, and I'll be your hostess for this little competition of ours."

Ariake jumped out of the smoke, reviling her to be a tall lean teenager with waist length blond hair and sea foam green eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top that was cut at an angle so that half of her stomach showed; it had a sleeve on the left shoulder and a cut-off sleeve clasped to her right arm, flaring out at the end of the sleeve; and with it she wore faded bell bottom hip-hugger blue jeans, spiked healed silver sandals a silver buckled white belt.

"And this is my co-hostess, Electra!" Ariake shouted dramatically as the spoken person stepped out of the shadows (literally), revealing her self to be about 3 inches taller than Ariake with dark brown hair with black streaks that barely reached the nape of her neck, and blue-green colored eyes out lined darkly with black eye-liner. She wore tight hip-hugger leather bell-bottoms, a black cotton halter-top, and a black leather duster over top.

"Hello." Electra's deep alto voice sending chills down each of their spines before she turned to her friend. " Tell them the rules of the game, Ariake."

"I was getting to that." Ariake whined, quickly losing her smile and becoming serious " this is a contest to find out what team of mercenaries is the best in all of the universe, this contest will require team work, speed, strength, endurance, and most of all…" Ariake paused dramatically before her smile returned to her face "…talent" everyone in the room Anime-fell at these words. "That's right, talent. These attributes will be tested in 4 trials, each one with its own set of rules, you will be separated into teams of 5 and then we will take any questions you may have. Okay? Okay then, Electra, take it over."

"Fine," Electra started "when I call you name please step forward and go to your team's spot on the floor." She gestured toward 5 team names on the floor in the order of 'team Hakusho', 'team Inu', 'team Wolf', 'team Kingdom Fantasy', and 'team Random'. "For 'team Hakusho' Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Kuwabara, for 'team Inu' Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kouga, Maroku, for 'team Wolf' Kiba, Toboy, Tsume, Hige, Hige, and 'team Kingdom Fantasy' Sora, Riku, Squall, Cloud, and Zell."(I'm not going to describe any of these guys, if you need to know what they look like, go to Yahoo Images, copy and paste the name, and you'll get what they look like, it always works for me)

" Ok, questions any one?"

"How did we get here?" asked some random person in the crowd of people.

" I cast a spell to bring you all here."

"Why?'

"… I don't know…"

"Why is there a extra spot?" another random person asked

"Oh, that's because Electra and I are going to compete with a couple of friends of ours…" a wall exploded on the opposite side of the room as these words were spoken.

"Well speak of the devil…" Electra mumbled as 3 Figures stepped out of the darkness…

Break

Wind- oooh! Clifie! I am sooo mean, so if you want more of this story, than read and review! Please? Until next time, Ciao!


End file.
